Night light
by Wishlist93
Summary: At midnight Mulder hears a knock on his door, its Scully. This story takes place in season 2: Irresistible. MSR. Please review...


Title: Night light

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully are not mine!

Rating: K+

Story set in season 2: Irresistible

This is my second English fan fiction. I hope you all like it...sorry if it sucks.

Please review )

--

**Night light**

It was midnight, when Mulder heard a soft knock on his door. He got up from his couch and walked slowly towards it. He looked through the peephole, it was Scully. He quickly opened the door.

"Hi" , Scully said gently, not looking at her partner.

"Scully, oh my god...what happened?" , he asked worried. Her hair was messed and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Nothing happened, I just..." , she sobbed.

"Shh Scully, its alright. Come on in", he said, as he let her in his apartment. He helped to take off her coat before he led her to his couch. They both sat down. They sat in silence for a while. Mulder waited for her to start the conversation, but she didn´t look like she was going to do it. She just sat there with blank eyes and a pale face. Mulder took a deep breath...

"Scully, are you going to tell me what happened?" , he asked softly. She just shook her head.

"It is because of Donnie Pfaster, isn´t it?" , he asked quietly. She nodded.

"He is gone, Scully. He is in jail. He is not going to hurt you anymore..." , he said

"Yes, he is" , she said. Mulder looked confused. For the first time Scully looked deeply into his eyes.

"I had a dream...that´s why I´m here. He is coming back, Mulder, I can feel it and I saw it in my dream." , she said trembling.

Mulder slid closer and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back to comfort her. He hated to see Scully cry, he wanted her to be happy...that is what she deserved.

"Scully, it was just a dream. He is not coming back"

"But it was so real, Mulder. It felt so real...all the pain, it felt so real, Mulder."

"Oh god Scully, I´m so sorry. You are safe now, he is not coming back."

Mulder pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. They were red from crying, but still beautiful.

He took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears, it made her smile a little. Mulder leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something?" , he asked after a while to break the silence.

"I would love to", she said and nodded her head.

"Okay, lets see what I have. Maybe we could watch one of my favorites" he said and winked at her.

"No porn, Mulder!"

"Ohh, why not? It´ll be fun"

"No way, Mulder!"

"Okay, fine. What do you think of -Shining- ?"

" I love -Shining- , but I´ve already seen it twice"

"Okay lets see. What about -Alien- ?" , he asked with a smile on his lips.

"Oh no...please." , she begged

"Alright. I´ll find something else...-Poltergeist- ? "

"Sounds good"

They ordered pizza and watched the movie. Scully grabbed Mulders hand a few times, when there were scary scenes. When the movie ended they decided to watch another one called – The Untouchables-.

After half an hour Scully got a little tired.

"Do you mind?" , she asked as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Of course not" , he answered and laid an arm around her.

They watched in silence. The movie was really good, they thought.

"Sorry Scully but it´s a little uncomfortable" , he said after a while.

"I´m sorry Mulder" , she said and got up from the couch quickly.

"No it´s okay Scully" He laid down on the couch.

"Come here" , he said softly. Scully huddled up against him. She laid her head on his chest, she could hear his steady heartbeat. She smiled. Mulder wrapped his arms around her.

"That´s better" , he whispered.

"Much better" , she agreed.

The movie ended and Mulder looked at his watch, 5 o´clock.

"Woah Scully, it´s already 5 o´clock. Maybe we should try to get some sleep" She nodded.

"You take the couch, Scully. I take the floor." , he said

"No Mulder, you don´t have to take the floor"

"It´s okay, Scully" , he told her.

"No it´s not. Stay with me, Mulder. We can share the couch."

"You sure?" , he asked.

"Yeah" , she answered smiling "you know...with you near me I don´t have to worry about this nightmare, because I feel safe with you, Mulder." , she told him softly as a single tear made its way down her cheek. Mulder leaned forward and kissed away the tear.

"Thank you, Mulder...for everything" , she whispered before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Mulder ran his fingers through her hair and took her hand, before he closed his eyes as well.

_The End_


End file.
